Fresh Yuyu - YOI
by Ushio Death Nightroad
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es un detective recién transferido, a quién se le asigna un caso en el que están involucrados un par de jóvenes "vándalos" —como los llaman en la oficina —, él sospecha que hay algo más que aburrimiento o rebeldía detrás de sus acciones. Viktor deberá entrevistarse con los familiares y amigos de ambos chicos. ¿Con qué se encontrará al realizar su investigación?.
1. Live fast, Die young

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MAPPA y Mitsurō Kubo. La idea de la historia es mia y los personajes extras.

* * *

 _Mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros que mostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y dieron un paso decidido hacia la noche. Siendo su único testigo las estrellas que brillaban intensamente solo para ellos dos, purificando y bendiciendo ese amor que de alguna forma se corrompió transformándolo en lo que los había llevado hasta ese instante._

* * *

Viktor llegó cansado a su primer día de trabajo en la oficina a la que lo habían transferido, su mudanza había sido bastante pesada para él solo y no pudo tener un descanso adecuado de la misma. Pero no se quejaba, en su nueva oficina tenía un mejor puesto y por lo tanto un mejor salario. Además de que le habían proporcionado un bonito departamento muy cerca de ahí y mucho más grande del que tenía en su antigua ciudad.

—Bienvenido, Nikiforov. —Se digno a saludarlo secamente su nuevo jefe, después de un par de horas de que el albino había llegado. —Tienes suerte en tu primer día, se te ha asignado un caso más que sencillo... —Colocó el folder sobre su escritorio que Viktor no tardó en tomar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dice? —Cuestionó interesado, mirando a su superior.

—Un par de vándalos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que gastar el dinero de papá y hacer berrinches que nos afectan a todos cuando no consiguen lo que quieren. —Respondió molesto. —Seguro terminas con eso antes del almuerzo, suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites. —Se fue, dejando a Viktor revisando el expediente entre sus manos. Ciertamente los chicos eran jóvenes y de buenas familias, con un futuro prometedor y, lo más curioso, con historial impecable hasta hacía menos de seis meses, además de que compartían nombre. Esos y otros pequeños detalles que saltaron de inmediato a su vista, le hicieron pensar que el caso probablemente le llevaría más tiempo que hasta "antes del almuerzo".

Siguió leyendo los expedientes para adentrarse mejor en el caso y saber por dónde comenzar a buscar información. Leyó nuevamente y de forma más consciente la ficha de cada uno.

El mayor de los dos: Yuuri Katsuki, de 23 años y nacionalidad japonesa. Estudiante destacado de Lengua y literatura histórica en la prestigiosa Universidad Nacional Mikhail. Hijo menor de Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki, dueños de un complejo turístico bastante famoso en su natal Hasetsu. Tímido y muy reservado, con tendencia a la depresión, siendo medicado por ello. Detenido hace tres meses por disturbios y hace dos semanas por supuesta posesión de drogas.

El menor: Yuri Vladikovich Plisetsky de 19 años. Estudiante de Economía y gestión en la misma universidad que su homónimo. Primogénito de Eleni Plisetskaya y Vladik Ivanovich Plisetsky, socios de un gran consorcio empresarial de restaurantes y dueños de una cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas. De carácter fuerte y agresivo, fue obligado por la corte a tomar terapia de control de la ira. Detenido hace cinco meses por golpear a un compañero de clases, hace tres por disturbios, hace dos semanas por posesión de drogas y fue acusado de robo.

Después de terminar con el análisis de sus fichas y tratar de averiguar el porqué sus comportamientos habían cambiado tan drásticamente en menos de un año. Por fin se decidió comenzar por donde creyó más sencillo obtener información confiable: las familias de cada uno.

* * *

 _—¡Hey! Ya fue suficiente, ¿no les parece? —Se acercó hasta el trío que golpeaban sin cesar a un desafortunado chico._

 _—¡No te metas, Plisetsky! —Le respondió el que parecía el líder del grupo. —Este hijo de puta se está luciendo mucho, debe entender cuál es su lugar. —Explicó antes de dar otro puñetazo en el estómago al pobre chico que sostenían sus amigos._

 _—¿Ah? ¿Acaso es su culpa que ustedes que ustedes solo tengan mierda en la cabeza? —Sonrió burlón._

 _—¡Vamos, Plisetsky! No te quieras hacer el héroe, cuando todos sabemos que eres como nosotros. —Respondió otro de los abusones._

 _—Por supuesto que no, hasta entre los perros hay razas, y ustedes no son más que perros de mercado. —Soltó despreocupadamente._

 _—¿Eh? Pues a mí no me pareces más que un gatito en este momento. —Los tres se habían acercado hasta él queriendo intimidarlo, rodeándolo._

 _—¿Seguro que no te importa quedar como el imbécil que eres delante de todo el mundo? Porque por mí no hay problema en tratar de componer ese feo rostro que te cargas… —Se cruzó de brazos, despreocupado. —Aunque viéndolos mejor, no puedo decidir cuál de los tres es el más necesita de mi ayuda._

 _—Suficiente, Plisetsky, no digas que no te lo advertimos. —Y así se le fueron encima los tres. Pudo librarse a duras penas, soltando y recibiendo golpes en el proceso. De alguna forma se las arregló para no dejarse vencer, utilizando todo lo que había aprendido de sus clases de artes marciales, llevándose el menor daño y dejando a uno de los matones inconsciente en el piso. —¡Hey! —Se acercó con dificultad al chico que antes golpeaban, que ahora se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo. —¿Estas bien? — La verdad es que hasta a él le había sorprendido su actuar, pues como habían mencionado los tipos de antes, también él era un buscapleitos y no el de mejor temperamento. El chico se removió en su lugar, descubriendo su rostro y dejando ver su rostro apaleado, sorprendiendose de ver el estado de su defensor._

 _—G-gracias, lamento q-que te hayan golpeado t-también a ti… —Tartamudeaba debido al dolor, mezclado con un poco de vergüenza._

 _—Esto no es nada, anda, levántate y vamos a curarte esas heridas. —Le ofreció su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse._

 _—S-soy Katsuki Yuuri, muchas gracias por salvarme. —Habló rápidamente al tiempo que hacía una reverencia como se acostumbra en su país natal, aunque probablemente el ruso no tenía idea de eso._

 _—Estas bromeando, ¿no? —Preguntó sorprendido._

 _—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó de vuelta el confundido japonés._

 _—Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky. —Respondió divertido el rubio, sorprendiendo al japonés. —Ahora vamos a mi auto para llevarte a que curen esas heridas, se ven repugnantes. —Pusó cara de asco y el Katsuki solo sonrío._

* * *

Llegó al edificio donde se ubicaban las oficinas centrales de los Plisetsky, haciendo uso de su identificación como detective de la policía fue que obtuvo acceso hasta Vladik Plisetsky. Empezaría con ellos pues era más fácil localizarlos en la misma ciudad, que viajar hasta Japón donde los Katsuki. Desafortunadamente para nuestro albino, no fue nada fácil.

Eleni Plisetskaya fue quien lo recibió, pero una vez que mencionó el porqué de su visita, la mujer se puso histérica.

—¡Ese mal agradecido no es hijo mío! —Respondió exaltada, perdiendo la compostura y con ello todo rastro de elegancia que caracterizaba a quien en su momento había sido rostro de innumerables marcas en el país. —Le dimos todo lo que pedía y más, ¿y todo para qué? Para que en un berrinche vaciara nuestra cuenta principal y huyera como la rata que siempre fue. ¡Para nosotros está muerto! —Así que ese fue el reporte de robo sobre él, pensó de inmediato Nikiforov.

—Lamento haberla importunado con mi investigación, en cuanto sepamos algo del dinero nos comunicaremos con ustedes. —Se retiró con la certeza de que esa solo era una parte de la historia.

* * *

 _—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Yura! ¿qué te pasó? —Lo recibió Yuuri en su departamento, ayudándole a entrar y llevándole hasta el sofá para recostarlo._

 _—Esto… no es nada… —Respondió con dificultad y su típica sonrisa arrogante transformada en una mueca. —Solo un… par de golpes de un... anciano hijo de puta. —Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enderezarse en su lugar._

 _—¿Fue tu padre? —Preguntó serio el moreno mientras regresaba del baño con el botiquín. —¿Y esta vez porque? ¿Gastaste un dólar más de lo permitido? —Agregó con sarcasmo, lo que hizo reír al ruso._

 _—Se dió cuenta de que somos pareja… —Yuuri dejó caer la botella de alcohol con la que empapaba un algodón debido a la impresión. Buscó de inmediato los ojos de Yuri para asegurarse de que no estaba bromeando. —Me echó de la casa y... me quitó todo excepto el departamento, solo porque está a mi nombre. —Sonrió con dificultad, acariciando el suave cabello del moreno. —A cambio yo le quite todo el dinero de su cuenta principal. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia, señalando la maleta que yacía junto a él._

 _—Yura… —La preocupación en el rostro del japonés era más que evidente._

 _—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. —Dijó más firme de lo que realmente se sentía, solo para tranquilizar a Yuuri._

* * *

No había obtenido el resultado que esperaba, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Era hora de intentar con la familia del japonés, razón por la que se encontraba al teléfono desde su escritorio. Esperó pacientemente hasta que alguien respondiera, esperaba poder hablar directamente con los Katsuki pues el número que había marcado lo había encontrado en la página de internet de su negocio.

— _Hola, está llamando al resort "Yu-topia", mi nombre es Eri, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_ —La chica al otro lado habló en inglés. Por lo que Viktor tuvo que recordar sus clases del idioma, que hacía mucho no practicaba.

—Eh… hola, quisiera hablar con Toshiya o Hiroko Katsuki, por favor. —Al parecer no estaba tan oxidado como pensó.

— _Lo lamento, los señores Katsuki no atienden llamadas por esta línea, pero puedo proporcionarle el número de las oficinas._ —No todo estaba perdido.

—Se lo agradecería mucho. —La joven le dió número y él no tardó en llamar.

— _Oficina del señor Katsuki, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?._

—Hola, quisiera hablar con Toshiya o Hiroko Katsuki, por favor —Repitió lo mismo que a la otra chica. —Es un asunto urgente. —Agregó con la esperanza de poder hablar con los japoneses.

— _Lo lamento, en este momento el señor Katsuki no está recibiendo llamadas._ —Y así la esperanza se esfumó casi por completo.

—Por favor, señorita, soy detective de la Policía rusa, es un asunto sobre su hijo Yuuri Katsuki. —Recurrió al que creyó su último recurso.

— _Permítame un momento._ —Dijo la joven antes de poner el tono de espera. Tardó un par de minutos y volvió a tomar la llamada. — _La señora Katsuki lo atenderá, que tenga un buen día._ —Pasó la llamada y un minuto después ya estaba hablando con Hiroko. Viktor pensó sucedería algo parecido a lo de Eleni Plisetsky, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario.

— _¿Yuuri se metió en problemas de nuevo?_ —Preguntó la mujer después de intercambiar saludos.

—Algo así, ¿es muy común que la contacten por este tipo de asuntos? —Viktor no pensó que la familia supiera realmente lo que estaba pasando.

— _Desde que se hizo amigo de ese chiquillo ruso no hace más que darnos dolor de cabeza, Yuuri siempre fue un hijo ejemplar, tenía las mejores calificaciones, era tan obediente y educado…_ —Suspiró cansada y continuó. — _Sé que fue desde que se conocieron que mi Yuuri cambió, cuando ingresó a la Universidad ahí en Rusia era el mejor de su clase, probablemente de toda su área, pero a la mitad sus notas cayeron y fue casi expulsado más de una vez…_ —La mujer había comenzado la sollozar. — _Ya no sabemos qué hacer para que vuelva a ser el de antes, mi esposo ya no quiere saber de él porque cada vez se mete en problemas más serios y, llegará a un punto en el que nuestro dinero no servirá de nada para sacarlo de ellos…_ —Si supiera la verdad, no pudo evitar pensar Nikiforov.

—Quédese tranquila, señora Katsuki, yo personalmente me encargaré de charlar con su hijo y tratar de que entre en razón. —La japonesa agradeció el gesto y se despidieron después de intercambiar un poco más de información, quedando en que cualquier cosa que ocurriera con su hijo le contactaría directamente al número personal que le había proporcionado. Aún con el testimonio de la mujer, su instinto le decía que faltaba un largo camino que recorrer para encontrar la verdad.

* * *

 _—Entiendo… si, lo hago, pero Yuri es el único amigo que tengo y no pienso dejarlo de lado solo porque creen que es una mala influencia… no, tú eres el que no me escuchas… ¡¿y lo que yo quiero no cuenta?!... Olvídalo, es inútil tratar de hablar contigo… bien, espero cumplas con ello. —Yuuri colgó y se dejó caer en la cama, cansado de la misma charla de siempre con su padre, "Ese niño te llevará a la ruina", "no hace más que meterte en problemas", "a ver si él te saca de esos líos en los que se meten" y el más reciente "no cuentes conmigo para la próxima, yo te lo advertí, ya no me voy a preocupar por ti", era tan desesperante que no lo escuchara._

 _Yuri que había visto la escena desde la puerta, se acercó lentamente hasta él no sabiendo si sería un buen momento o debía esperar hasta que el moreno se tranquilizara un poco. Se sentó junto a él y entrelazó la mano de Yuuri con la suya._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó dudoso el menor._

 _—¿Sabes qué es lo que en verdad me molesta? —El rubio negó con la cabeza. —Que parece que todo el mundo cree que no tengo decisión propia y por ello te culpen a ti de lo que hago, ¡vamos! Que muchas de esas cosas que nos meten en problemas las he propuesto yo. —Yuri miró sorprendido a Yuuri y soltó una sonora carcajada._

 _—Si, y lo que tú has propuesto nos ha llevado a dormir en la cárcel, cerdo. —Yuuri se enderezó en su lugar y miró directamente al ruso, contagiándose con su risa._

 _—Lo reconozco, eso de ser vándalo no se me da muy bien… —Comentó siendo interrumpido por Yuri._

 _—Yo diría que lo que no se te da bien es el alcohol, ese fue el principal problema, ¿quien diría que lo que te he enseñado de defensa personal serviría tan bien? —Se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla, mirando intensamente al japonés que solo se encogió de hombros._

 _—El tipo no supo ni que lo golpeó, pero eso le enseñará que nadie toca a MÍ "gatita rubia"... —Comentó burlón por el sobrenombre con que el tipo del bar había llamado a Yuri, confundiendolo con una chica y había tratado de coquetearle. Yuri lo había ignorado, hasta que el tipo se pasó de la raya y lo toqueteo a su antojo aprovechándose de la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, pues el tipo medía al menos 1.90, y el alcohol haciendo efecto en Yuri no había ayudado._

 _—¡Agh! Preferiría que me llamaras puta antes que como el imbécil ese hizo. —Se cruzó de brazos, molesto, soltando la mano de Yuuri._

 _—De acuerdo, lo siento, no pensé que aún te molestara, "Gatito"... —Comenzó a reír y Yuri se le fue encima, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él._

 _—Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que yo…_

 _—¿Qué harás… gatito? —Le interrumpió, sonriendo de lado. Yuri se sonrojo, pero no le dió importancia y simplemente se abalanzó a devorar los suaves labios del japonés. —Hay algo que me molesta aún más que el que me crean tan crédulo. —Dijo en medio del beso._

 _—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Yuri, rompiendo el contacto._

 _—Que no se den cuenta del bien que me haces... —Depositó un beso en los labios del rubio y continuó. —Gracias a ti cada vez necesito menos estas porquerías. —Sacó de su bolsa un botecito con pastillas y tras mostrárselo a Yuri lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Atrajo al rubio hasta él y siguió con lo que habían empezado, hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo._

* * *

Llegó a un bonito edificio de departamentos, subió hasta el décimo piso y se dirigió hasta el departamento con el número 1005. Tocó el timbre y sin esperar mucho un joven pelirrojo lo recibió. Se trataba de el vecino y amigo no tan cercano de Yuuri Katsuki, Lenin Antonovich Romanov.

—¿Yuuri? —Preguntó sorprendido el chico, mientras dejaba un par de tazas de café en la mesa y tomaba asiento frente al albino. —Hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Y se puede saber, ¿a qué se debe su distanciamiento? —Preguntó Viktor, notando el evidente nerviosismo del joven.

—Pues verá, Yuuri cambio mucho a raíz de que comenzó a salir con el otro Yuri, comenzó a beber, creo que hasta comenzó a consumir drogas, a faltar a clases, a mí no me gusta eso así que decidí alejarme. —El pelirrojo relató.

—¿Y como fue que conociste a Yuuri? ¿Cómo era antes de relacionarse con Yuri? —Viktor tomaba escasas notas, pero grababa en su mente gran parte de los gestos del chico.

—Pues además de ser vecinos, casualmente éramos compañeros de clases, Yuuri era muy tímido y reservado, por ello me costó un poco acercarme a él, pero una vez que comenzamos a hablar nos hicimos buenos amigos. —Tomó un sorbo de su café ya frío y continuó. —Yuuri nunca faltaba a clases y entregaba sus tareas y trabajos siempre a tiempo, con la mejor presentación posible, era el mejor alumno y los profesores lo elogiaban por ello, por eso… —Dudó por un momento.

—Continua, por favor. —Le animó Viktor.

—Los compañeros lo molestaban, al principio eran cosas infantiles como esconderle sus libros, escribir tonterías en el pizarrón sobre él, pero como Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a eso desde siempre y no les hacía caso, después comenzaron a intimidarlo de otras formas más agresivas, hasta que llegaron a los golpes. Al menos un par de veces lo dejaron inconsciente. —El pelirrojo desvío la mirada.

—¿Yuuri siempre fue intimidado por sus compañeros? —Preguntó Viktor.

—El me contó que en Japón, desde pequeño lo molestaban por su sobrepeso. —Respondió el menor.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por tu cooperación. —Se despidió y salió del departamento atando los cabos sueltos en su mente.

* * *

 _—¡Hey, Yuuri! —Le interceptó el pelirrojo al salir de su departamento._

 _—¿Q-qué pasa, Lenin? —Le mostró una sonrisa que era más una mueca forzada, luego de la incomodidad que le provocaba tener al chico cerca tras la repentina confesión que le había dado hacía un par de días._

 _—Me preguntaba si… —Su oración se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta._

 _—Vamonos, cerdo. —Yuri salió y se percató de la compañía del japonés. —Romanov, no sabía que vivías aquí, ¿ustedes son amigos? —Preguntó interesado._

 _—S-si, ¿lo conoces?. —Habló Yuuri._

 _—¡Claro! —Yuri tenía una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro. —Es hermano del tipo que te partió la cara hace menos de un mes, bueno en realidad son medios hermanos, Yerik es en realidad un bastardo… en ambos sentidos de la palabra. —El pelirrojo apretó los puños por el insulto a su familiar._

 _—Y-ya veo, no lo sabía… —Respondió Yuuri cabizbajo. —Nunca me lo habías dicho, Lenin. —Miró con aflicción al que consideraba su amigo._

 _—Más importante aún, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para detener al mal parido de Yerik? Supongo que sabías que era él quien lideraba el acoso hacía Yuuri, ¿no es cierto? —El moreno volteó a ver de inmediato a Yuri, sorprendido por lo que acababa de revelar._

 _—Yuuri, yo… déjame explicarte, yo no lo sabía… —Trataba de sincerarse pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca._

 _—No te preocupes, entiendo. —Respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo. —Vamos, Yura. —Se dió media vuelta y caminó hasta el elevador._

 _—No te acerques más a Yuuri, ¿de acuerdo? —Le advirtió Yuri fríamente, para después seguir al moreno._

 _—Lo siento, Yuuri… —Se lamentó Romanov._

* * *

Esta vez Viktor se decidió a buscar más sobre el Yuri menor, pues hasta ahora no había podido encontrar nada concreto sobre el chico, solo podía suponer que era un chico solitario debido a la avaricia de sus padres. Llegó hasta el departamento continuo del Plisetsky, siendo recibido por una mujer algo mayor, que se quejó bastante del menor.

—El chico es bastante promiscuo, traía una chica a su casa cada tercer día desde hace casi cuatro meses y no paraban de follar como conejos en primavera, las paredes aquí son muy delgadas aunque no lo parezca y además ellos eran muy escandalosos. —La mujer dio una calada a su cigarrillo y continuó. —Y al menos una vez al mes hacía fiestas monstruosas donde los vecinos llamaban a la policía, aunque haciendo uso de su apellido y unos cuantos billetes lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando terminó de hablar con esa mujer, salió y al encontrarse con él conserje del edificio decidió aclarar un detalle que había llamado su atención.

—El joven Plisetsky solo venía con su amigo asiático, nunca lo vi entrar con alguna chica. —Afirmó el hombre.

—¿Podria ser que no lo viera usted? ¿Tiene algún cambio de turno con otro conserje? —Insistió Nikiforov.

—No, señor, soy el único conserje de este edificio y el joven Plisetsky venía con él y se iba con él, nadie más entraba o salía de su apartamento en ese tiempo.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. —Se retiró del lugar, dando así con la respuesta que tanto buscaba, el motivo de la desaparición de ambos jóvenes. Pero su labor no había terminado solo con eso, aún tenía que encontrar a los chicos y eso no parecía ser nada fácil.

Por ello grande fue su sorpresa cuando justo al día siguiente de entender la razón del porqué habían decidido desaparecer, exactamente dos semanas después de que se reportara esa desaparición, fueron encontrados dos cuerpos en el congelado río Moscova, muy cerca de su unión con el Oká, los cuerpos de Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki.


	2. 1 Yuri P

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! on ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

*

Recordar cómo comenzó todo me hace sentir sumamente estúpido. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar cada vez que nos convertimos en uno sólo de esta manera. La culpa y al mismo tiempo una sensación inmensa de agradecimiento hacia el destino me invaden, junto con las ganas de jamás separarme de él, estar juntos hasta que exhale mi último aliento e, incluso, en la otra vida si es posible.

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, hace aproximadamente cinco meses. Yo caminaba por el estacionamiento de la universidad mientras hablaba con mi padre por teléfono.

—¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! Un imbécil me robó la cartera y mi tarjeta estaba ahí. —Cómo siempre, para mí padre hubiera mejor si me hubieran herido a que se llevarán mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Pues cómo haya sido, no pienso reponertela, ¡Ya es la segunda, Yuri! El dinero no crece en los árboles. —Me colgó sin despedirse, dejándome con las ganas de gritarle lo que pensaba de él y su jodido dinero.

Toda mi vida había sido una mierda, tenía lo que pedía y un poco más a excepción, claro, de la atención de mis padres. Hasta que entrando a la adolescencia descubrí una forma de obtenerla. La rebeldía. Aunque claro con mis padres no funcionaban cosas como hacerme un tatuaje, follar con todas las chicas —y quizá algunas maestras con cuerpos de diosas —de mi escuela, incluso el alcohol o las drogas que me metía eran temas que no les importaban en lo absoluto. Pero a punto de rendirme encontré el punto débil, el que debí haber visto mucho antes: el dinero.

Comencé a gastar hasta sobregirar las tarjetas, obteniendo así la tan necesitada atención que desesperadamente buscaba, descubriendo que en realidad no era tan espectacular como siempre pensé. Decidí independizarme de ellos —al menos comenzar a vivir solo —tratando de arreglar ese lazo roto con mi familia, al extrañarlos y ver que no estaría mejor en ningún lado que con ellos, pero resultó que en realidad no podía extrañarlos algo que nunca había tenido.

Encontré con quién desquitar mis frustraciones, afortunadamente para mí. El grupito deYerik estaba golpeando a un pobre desdichado con muy mala suerte, en especial porque justo con él desquitaria la irá que me consumía las entrañas.

Me acerqué hasta ellos con la firme intención de convertir al chico en mi saco de box, pero extrañamente algo en mi interior me frenó de hacerlo, cambiando la jugada y deteniendo la masacre contra el chico —que hasta ese entonces noté que era extranjero, —prefiriendo volcar mis malas emociones contra Yerik y sus amigos.

—¡Hey! Ya fue suficiente, ¿no les parece? —Llamé su atención desde mi posición.

—¡No te metas, Plisetsky! —Me respondió el estúpido pelirrojo. —Este hijo de puta se está luciendo mucho, debe entender cuál es su lugar. —Trató de excusar sus acciones, mientras le propina otro puñetazo al chico asiático.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso es su culpa que ustedes que ustedes solo tengan mierda en la cabeza? —Si había algo que amaba en esta vida, era provocar la ira de imbéciles como los que tenía enfrente.

—¡Vamos, Plisetsky! No te quieras hacer el héroe, cuando todos sabemos que eres como nosotros. —Iván, el mayor lame bolas de Yerik, trató de "hacerme entrar en razón".

—Por supuesto que no, hasta entre los perros hay razas, y ustedes no son más que perros de mercado. —Sonreí arrogante, sin demostrar lo bien que me sentía al hacerlos caer en mi juego.

—¿Eh? Pues a mí no me pareces más que un gatito en este momento. —Soltaron al chico para rodearme.

—¿Seguro que no te importa quedar como el imbécil que eres delante de todo el mundo? Porque por mí no hay problema en tratar de componer ese feo rostro que te cargas... —Esto se pondrá bueno, pensé. —Aunque viéndolos mejor, no puedo decidir cuál de los tres es el más necesita de mi ayuda.

—Suficiente, Plisetsky, no digas que no te lo advertimos. —Vinieron hacia mi los tres al mismo tiempo, por lo que me costó evitar algunos golpes, aunque una vez que tomé el ritmo fue mucho más fácil. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad, lancé a Alexander —el otro lame bolas de Yerik, —lo más lejos que pude con una de mis famosas patadas, pudiendo acercarme al estúpido pelirrojo y lanzándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejo inconciente de inmediato, asustando a sus perros falderos y haciéndolos correr hasta el edificio principal.

—¡Hey! —Me acerqué hasta el patético bulto extranjero tendido en el suelo y con mi pie lo moví para hacer que reaccionará. —¿Estas bien? —Al fin volteó a mirarme, mostrando una cara de espanto al verme, quizás conocía los rumores sobre mi y mi famoso temperamento de mierda.

—G-gracias, lamento q-que te hayan golpeado t-también a ti... —Algo llamó mi atención de la gelatina que estaba frente a mi, quizá él podría ser un buen entretenimiento para mí aburrida vida.

—Esto no es nada, anda, levántate y vamos a curarte esas heridas. —Lo ayude a levantarse, inspeccionandolo discretamente con la mirada. A simple vista era un patético nerd como cualquier otro, pero aún así no podía despegar mi mirada de él.

—S-soy Katsuki Yuuri, muchas gracias por salvarme. —Hizo una reverencia lo cual me pareció bastante curioso pues nunca había visto algo así más que en las películas de samurais que veía de niño.

—Estas bromeando, ¿no? —Pregunté una vez procese la extraña coincidencia.

—¿Disculpa? —Su cara tenía pintado un signo de interrogación, al menos lo que se podía ver tras esos golpes hinchados.

—Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky. —Respondí divertido por su expresión. —Ahora vamos a mi auto para llevarte a que curen esas heridas, se ven repugnantes. —Puse cara de asco por el mal estado del chico y él solo rió ante ello.

Estaba feliz pues por fin había encontrado un nuevo juguete para divertirme.


End file.
